Meu nome é ninguém
by beatrizcosmo
Summary: E se John não tivesse conhecido Sherlock primeiro? E se John tivesse encontrado um certo gênio irlandês louco primeiro e acabou trabalhando pra ele? Ah, mas então Sherlock entra em cena, transforma a vida de John e suas idéias de cabeça para baixo, fazendo-o duvidar de Jim.Quem John vai escolher?A translation of My Name Is No /works/640056 by cute wil kill
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Mantenha os pés a sua frota de correr

::

John estava entediado. Entediado e difícil para ele com seus ferimentos, eles o cansava e deixava-o exausto e xingando eles.

Mas o que estava o matando não era o que o mandou para casa,mas sim o fato de que ele estava em 'casa'. Era o fato de que este lugar,essa Londres não era sua casa estava entre o jato de areia e sangue. Onde balas vem passando bem perto de você e cada segundo pode significar a vida ou a morte.

Esse era o seu lar,é onde ele pertence.

Não neste mundo, mundano acinzentado onde não acontece nada. Não havia motivo algum para viver.

Sem emoção.

Então John decidiu criar algumas.

::

Ele trouxe um mapa de Londres, e o prendeu à sua parede e pegou um lápis. Ele colocou uma venda nos olhos, girou em círculos algumas vezes, em seguida, estendeu a mão para verificar que ele estava, na verdade, de frente para o mapa, ele estava.

Deus, isso parecia tanto com "prender o rabo no burro"que nap pode se controlar e começar a rir. Era simplismente ridículo! Um aleijado de 30 e poucos anos jogando uma bincadeira tão infantil com um mapa das ruas de Londres sozinho. Era simplesmente muito estúpido.

Eventualmente, o seus risos morreram e ele tossiu algumas vezes recuperando a compostura, apesar da venda. Ele então conseguiu inclinar para a frente e fazer um ponto no mapa. Rapidamente, ele arrancou a venda fora e procurou o ponto no mapa. Ele rosnou irritado e começou a colocar a venda nos olhos de novo. Ele precisava de uma rua,mas é claro que John consegiu fazer o ponto no meio do Hyde Park.

Ele suspirou, acalmando-se. Ainda tem muito tempo Watson, ele se lembrou, você tem todo o tempo do mundo agora, até que sua vida inútil termine de verdade.

Com a venda de volta ele girou novamente, repetindo o processo e sentimento o mapa antes de colocar um outro ponto de forma aleatória.

Ele rapidamente desatou o pedaço de pano ao redor de sua cabeça e olhou para o mapa. Ele sorriu quando viu o novo local que ele tinha marcado.

Oh bem,isso prometia excitação.

::

O gerador de números aleatórios cuspiu dois números; 86 e três.

Ele não poderia estar mais feliz.

::

Ele vinha andando pela Belgravia por mais ou menos uma semana e meia agora e tudo o que ele pode dizer sobre ela em geral é de que ela era extremamente sofisticada e tinha alta segurança.

Ele teve sorte de que o apartamento do terceiro andar do número 86 Eaton Square ainda estava em um site de propriedade caras. O site contou-lhe sobre a segurança 24 horas por dias e 7 vezes na semana e o serviço de portaria. Mas também lhe disse que, convenientemente, ele também tinha uma sacada.

::

O reconhecimento durou uma semana e meia. John andou na rua todos os dias andando de lá e pra cá a cada duas horas. Ele olhou para o terceiro andar com a esperança de ter um vislumbre da pessoa que ali vivia.

Ele ocasionalmente via um flash de pele pálida ou cabelo escuro como alguém se movendo rapidamente para longe da janela. Um homem, de cabelo curto e, pelo que ele podia ver ,a mandíbula estava muito quadrado para ser uma mulher, e fumante. Tinha tocos de cigarro ocasionalmente no parapeito da janela onde ele apagava seus cigarros.

Ele sentia como se ele tivesse um propósito agora, que ele tinha alguma razão de ser. Mesmo que fosse apenas para satisfazer uma necessidade, para ver se ele ainda podia fazer isso.

Sua perna tinha deixado de ser fraca e sua mão tinha parado de tremer agora,o suficiente para que ele pudesse escalar um muro e chegar até o telhado à noite. Ele ficava olhando para cima e para baixo medindo, controlando o tempo ocasionalmente, para que ele pudesse saber quanto tempo levaria para concluir cada pedaço de sua rota.

Ele levou três semanas para conseguir o caminho perfeito.

::

A noite que John tinha escolhido era quente para a primavera de Londres e ombro de João não doeu muito enquanto caminhava para a Eaton Square. Ele tinha se vestido em cinza escuro jeans apertado para se misturar e não ser pego por qualquer coisa e uma camisa preta justa com as mangas arregaçadas pela mesma razão.

Sua arma estava escondida na cintura da calça jeans, de fácil acesso, algo que o tranqüilizou.

Ele escalou o muro com facilidade, o tempo quente ajudando a manter o ombro bem.

Quando ele chegou ao topo ele correu até onde ele sabia que era o número 86 e olhou para baixo antes de cuidadosamente se abaixar para a varanda número 4. Parecia ter ido bem. Infelizmente esta foi a parte mais difícil.

Ele ele fez o seu caminho no batente da varanda 4. Agora, em teoria, tudo o que ele tinha a fazer era empurrar-se para fora do edifício e lá vamos nós. Ele se afastou em seguida, usou o seu peso para se balançar para a varanda abaixo.

Doeu quando ele conseguiu, mas ele ainda estava sorrindo. Seu psiquiatra estava errado, ele não era assombrado pela guerra, ele sentia falta. Isso era apenas uma distração estúpido, mas ele ainda tem a adrenalina. Não é como a guerra, mas o suficiente.

Ele fez o seu caminho até as portas da varanda e tirou seus kit de arrombar fechaduras, ajoelhado,trabalhou lentamente sobre o bloqueio. Demorou um pouco mais do que ele pensava, mas, eventualmente, a porta clicou em silêncio e ele se levantou novamente abrindo lentamente a porta.

Ele deslizou para o quarto, que estava escuro e silencioso, cheio de sombras. John suspirou baixinho, a escuridão engolindo tudo, antes de sorrir para o quarto em geral. Ele tinha feito isso, ele realmente fez isso!

Ele ainda estava sorrindo quando o cano de uma pistola aninhado contra a nuca foi pressionando em sua pele.

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" A voz suave tingida com um sotaque irlandês perguntou de trás dele.


	2. E se,se suas línguas escorregarem

::

John se sentou no sofá do estranho com a arma apontada para sua cabeça,olhando calmamente para ele. O homem olhou para ele com olhos escuros seus cabelos negros caindo sobre a testa e olhos. A arma parecia quase fora do lugar se você olhasse para o macio pijama de algodão e o cabelo escuro dessarrumado do estranho, isto é, se você não olhasse de perto seus olhos e o sorriso que brincava em torno de seus lábios. Por causa dessas coisas a arma foi completamente justificada. Havia uma luz maníaca nos olhos daquele homem que lembrava a mente de Anthony Hopkins em O Silêncio dos assustava Jonh e ao mesmo tempo o deixava excitado, ele queria ver o quão longe este homem iria,se ele realmente era louco, mas isso também o aterrorizava.

"Você invadiu o meu apartamento Johnny..."

John recuou como se o estranho tivesse batido nele. "Você sabe o meu nome ...?"

O estranho cantarolou e confirmou com a cabeça: "É claro que eu sei Johnny; Eu estive te observando."

"Observando? Me observando?" John podia sentir que seus olhos arregalados e ele sabia que parecia um lesado, mas ele estava muito surpreso se importar. "Por que?"

"Porque você tem sido muito desobediente, Johnny! Planejando para invadir o meu apartamento e observando-o todos os dias, papai está desapontado."

John ficou com uma expressão branca. "Meu pai está morto."

O homem de cabelos escuros parecia extremamente surpreso com esse comentário, era cômico. John começou a rir ao ver a expressão de olhos arregalados ea boca aberta um pouco com o seu cabelo caindo em seus olhos, era ridículo.

O homem mais alto piscou algumas vezes e fechou a boca antes de começar a sorrir, lentamente no início, mas depois de um tempo ele foi um completo sorriso,de fato real. Isso o fez parecer bonito e insano e ridiculamente lindo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Is-isso foi inesperado!" O desconhecido abaixou a arma e jogou-se ao lado de John, ambos ainda rindo. Ele não sabia por que, mas a coisa toda era uma bobagem.

"Sim". John começou a retomar o controle de si mesmo e de sua respiração. Depois de um tempo ele se sentou e olhou para o outro homem. "Sério, por que você estava me observando?"

"Você estava me observando, era mais que justo que eu observase você também." O homem sorriu. "Eu queria saber o que você estava pensando."

"E?"

"Você invadiu a minha casa e eu apontei uma arma para sua cabeça, não é óbvio Johnny? Sério, se eu quisesse você morto Sebastian teria atirado em você uma semana atrás no entanto você era interessante e normalmente só os irmãos são interessantes. Você capturou e prendeu minha atenção, Johnny, eu precisava conhecer você. "

John pensou sobre isso por um minuto. "E agora?"

"O que você acha que acontece agora Johnny?"

"Eu não sei. Você poderia me matar, mas eu provavelmente ganharia em uma luta."

"Você poderia. Mas você ficaria chato morto e você é muito mais divertido vivo, mais útil, também, para o que importa". Ele sorriu para John como um tubarão em um peixe.

"Então, eu sou interessante?" John sorriu mais ou menos para isso.

O homem parecia alegre. "Claro que você é Johnny! Você é a coisa mais interessante,que não seja Os Irmãos, agora."

"Os irmãos?" John perguntou intrigado.

"Meus inimigos,bobo! Eles estão em toda parte, mas, agora, os irmãos estão no topo da minha lista. Como que se fossem meus inimigos mortais." O estranho sorriu,John que não entendia por que, não sei por quê, seus olhos escuros brilharam loucamente.

"É claro,que bobagem minha." John balançou a cabeça. "As pessoas não são assim, as pessoas não têm inimigos mortais."

"Eu não sou "pessoas", Johnny. Eu sou eu e eu tenho inimigos mortais, eu tenho um monte de inimigos."

John virou-se para o homem, claramente, louco. "E por que isso?"

"Porque eu sou um criminoso, Johnny; Sei tudo sobre você,tenho uma arma e tenho inimigos, então obviamentesou um criminosso,não é claro?"

"Oh, sim, claro, como eu perdi isso?" John retrucou, com sarcasmo.

"Veja!" O homem gritou, saltando de repente e apontando para John. "Você vê!"

"Vê?! Ver o quê? Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Vê? Veja por que você é interessante! Você invadiu o meu apartamento,deu de cara com um homem armados e ainda assim você ainda fica mal-humorado comigo,seu agressor, e ainda se sente capaz de me atacar verbalmente com sarcasmo."

"Eu não ataquei ning-"

"Oh, não ser chato Johnny! Você estava indo tão bem assim ...!"

"Fazer indo bem em quê?"

"Pense John".

John olhou para o outro homem com os olhos arregalados. Ele parecia tão sério, sobre o todas as coisas. E isso era quase mais assustador do que o homem maníaco que tinha apontado uma arma em sua testa.

"Você quer que eu pense sobre isso?" O homem confirmou com a cabeça. "Sobre o que estou fazendo bem ?" Outro aceno com uma cara séria. "Certo".

"Por favor."

Então John se sentou e pensou e depois de um momento ele percebeu. "Oh meu Deus, isso foi tudo foi um teste, não foi?"

O homem mais alto sorriu e estendeu a mão para apertar a de John, então John levantou e a sacudiu. O homem sorriu, "Jim Moriarty, ao seu serviço."

"Isso foi um teste também." Ele nem teve que perguntar, isso era óbvio agora. "Isso tudo foi um teste, eu comecei a observar o seu apartamento e você começou a me observar, aprender sobre mim e agora você quer me passar os seus desafios, viver a partir de suas expectativas?"

"Muito bom Johnny". O homem estava sorrindo de novo,como um louco.

"E você vai só 'me deixar entrar', deixar eu saber o seu nome, se eu passasse no seu teste ...?"

"Claro! Foi a única maneira que eu poderia garantir a minha segurança. Garantir que você não me delataria, Johnny". Jim sorriu para baixo, para João, então, sentou-se ao lado dele novamente.

"Como você sabe que está seguro agora?"

"Porque eu conhe_ço_ você John, agora você está viciado. Agora você quer ficar, você precisa da emoção que eu ofereço, então agora você vai ficar."

"Eu vou ficar, não vou?"

"Obviamente, não seja chato Johnny. Sendo chato significa que você não vai poder ficar e eu realmente gosto de você, e de fato gostaria que você trabalhe para mim. Você vai ser uma grande contribuição".

"Trabalhar para você? Eu seria um criminoso?" John franziu os sombrançelhas, ele não queria ser um fora da lei, mesmo ele tendo matado antes. Oh que se dane, talvez ele já era um criminoso.

"Ah, mais como um guarda-costas, eu sei como você é moralista , mesmo se a sua necessidade de emoção e adrenalina o leva a fazer determinadas um guarda-costas pessoal;. Sempre lá 24 horas por dia,7 dias na semana."

John ficou em silêncio, olhando para o homem na frente essa uma maneira de sair de sua vida chata? Um escape? Invadir apartamentos apenas pela emoção não era nada comparado a isso.

"Você seria bem pago, e vai ser emocionante também." Moriarty parou por um momento, franzindo os lábios. "A propósito, o esqueça sua psiquiatra ela entendeu tudo errado, você não está assombrado com o que você já viu, Johnny, você sente falta."

::

John ficou lá olhando para Moriarty por cerca de dez minutos. Finalmente Jim levantou-se e sorriu para John. "Bem-vindo à minha casa, John, é a sua casa agora també ser como seu colega de quarto e seu Sebastian quando ele voltar de manhã, ele vai ficar irritado que eu não falei com ele sobre isso, mas.. quem se importa? " Moriarty piscou para John, então, e ele sentiu que isso era algum tipo de piada interna. "Seu quarto é ao fundo do corredor," Ele observou Jim indicar uma porta que conduzia à escuridão depois da sala. "Última porta à direita. Há comida na geladeira, se você quizer alguma coisa ... Agora, boa noite John, durma bem." E com isso,o homem percorreu uma distância que dava para uma outra porta. Moriarty levantou a mão em um mais ou menos aceno sem olhar para John.

John ficou sentado, mal acreditando no que tinha acontecido. Tudo isso era real? Isso estava acontecendo? Simplesmente assim? Ele sabia que tinha invadido o apartamento Moriaty porque ele precisava para quebrar o tédio, mas ele nunca tinha pensado que isso iria acontecer, nem em um milhão de anos.

Ele finalmente suspirou e levantou-se, decidiu ir para,o que era, aparentemente, seu quarto, ele falaria com o seu "colega de quarto" novo pela manhã. Mas, por enquanto, ele precisava dormir. Desesperadamente. Como um homem se afogando precisava de ar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gostando? a sua opnião :D


End file.
